ifamefandomcom-20200214-history
Stacy
Stacy (born Stacy Danielle Rowland on February 27, 1981 in Atlanta, Ga) is a iFame singer, songwriter, dancer, and actress who rose to fame from being a part of girl group Amazing Glory. Early Life Stacy was raised by her parents Jacob & Deena Rowland but often hung out at iFame singer Kiara's house. The two, along with then members LaRisa and Loretta Lambret formed Amazing Glory. Amazing Glory Before the group found ultimate success, LaRisa and Loretta left the group and began solo careers. Later on Loretta would become more successful than the group itself and LaRisa and Stacy will share management for 2 years. After a few more group changes, Shelly Daniels joined AG and they were heaed for iFame. After a few moderate hits and one album, the group took a long break. In 2006, they released a Greatest Hits Album just before Stacy switched labels & managements. Kiara would become one of iFame's greatest, and Shelly would find little success and would leave. Shelly came back in 2008, with new management. Now all the members of the latest line up are in iFame. There are rumors of the three coming back together., but Stacy denied the rumors in April 2008. The Flop Era(s) Stacy became the least successful of the new line up. Her label rushed out albums every 6 months as well as singles. All eventually flopped. Stacy's only successful single was "Unpredictable" peaking at #4 on the Billboard Charts. Her last effort was with then boyfriend and rapper Troy on a song called "Hot Sauce". Stacy left her management in June 2007. The Passion Fruit Era Stacy joined Spotlight Records the following month. She even decided to change her red locks and grow an natural jet black mane. She took a few months to record what she considers her "first album" which was later called "Passion Fruit" and released September 24th, 2007. The first single (released in the same week) was Hold You Forever which debuted #2 on the Hot 40 Billboard charts. The mid-tempo was a hit in its own right. But due to low promo, the single wasn't quite as a hit as was expected. The next single Look What You Made Me was released in December 2007. Although the single peaked at #6 on the Hot 40 Billboard, it was considered more of a hit than the previous single for its heart-to-heart lyrics. In the end, Passion Fruit ended up selling 830,000 copies by the end of its run. Collaboartions Stacy lended her voice to fromer iFame singer Trey for his last single, What The Hater's Say which also featured current R&B singer Shae. The song wasn't a hit on the Top 40 Billboard but it did reach #1 on the Urban Charts more than once. Next Stacy, was featued on former iFame singer [Conner's album. The song was never a cllabo, but it was a fan favorite for Dance and Stacy fans alike. Her last collabo was on "Turn Off The Lights" on iFame singer Carmen's album Jewel Of The Crown. The upbeat jam featured Julia Sanderson respetively. The Exotic Era Even though her previous era went well and was better than any of her last albums, Stacy still underwhelmed chart wise. A 3rd single was never decided and Stacy moved on with a new era. In the New Year's Eve Bash in December 2007, Stacy perfromed her furture first single, Sexy. The song was destined for a hit and received no bad reviews. Sexy was praised highly for its club feel and women empowerment, something different for Stacy. She titled her album Exotic and it was released on February 18, 2008 along with the first single. The album was Stacy's second to debut at #3 selling only 120,000 copies in its first week. But for the first time, the album did hit #1 a few weeks later and to date has sold over 750,000 copies and still counting. As for its only single, "Sexy" the single peaked at #2 and has stayed ont he charts for over 15 weeks. The Re-release Stacy has planned a re-release for Exotic entitiled Exotic: The Platnium Edition event hough it has not been certified that, it is expected to be Platnium before it's release on June 23, 2008. The first single Atmosphere will be released on June 9, 2008. The re-release will consist of 8 new songs. Some have had snippets leaked such as "Temptation" and "Whisper". Brief Break Stacy left iFame from March 2008 to May 2008. It was specualted she would not return but be replaced by U-Idol alum Alicia Brown. That seemed to be ture when Alicia lost the comeptition and was officially signed in April 2008. But later, for uknown reasons, she was dropped and Stacy returned just moments after Shelly Daniels' return was announced. Stacy was pregnant at the time, and confirmedshe would of "lost the baby" because she was under temendous stress and suffered a depression. Personal Life Woes Stacy's first public relationship was with then labelmate and rapper Troy. They dated for about two years and broke up shortly before Stacy went under new management. Stacy appeared on the Tyra Banks Show in September 2007 and revealed they broke up because he cheated. After that Stacy never talked about the old relationship. Stacy did confirm that there is a song on the Exotic re-release dedicated to him. In 2008, TMZ reported Stacy had a partying habit and hooked up with 106 & Park VJ Terrance J. Stacy was furious about the claims made and later released a statement regarding the situation. She denied the allegations of her partying. The picture was taken from 2006 when she was in Amazing Glory celebrating their album release. And she denied the Terrance J claims stating that the two were just "close friends". And later the reports would no longer have a chance to surface when Stacy announced her enagaemnet to 7 month boyfriend named Alan Jon. On The David Letterman Show in April 2008 Stacy announced her preganancy. She spent most of the pregnancy out of the Spotlight. On April 15, 2008 Stacy had a baby boy named Nicholas Jon. Stacy and her fiance have yet to get married, leaving many to believe they have called it off.